supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander Rossi and Conor Daly
Alexander Rossi and Conor Daly were a team of IndyCar Drivers competing in the Amazing race season 30. Alex & Conor eventually missed the final leg and finished 4th, after Phil Keoghan confirmed their elimination at Lan Kwai Fong. They are an all-male team and a team of friends. They began preparing for the show in MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17), where Alexander Rossi fell to Pee Saderd who would then win the tournament; and Conor Daly fell to Will Power. They were the first team of race car drivers to compete in the Amazing Race. Along with Cody Nickson and Jessica Graf, they were one of the first two teams confirmed for the Amazing Race season before the December 7 announcement. For the BATC Cup, Pee Saderd's, Volcarona's, Metagross' and Dragonite's teams predicted Alex & Conor will win the race, due to the four of them full-time in the 2018 IndyCar Series; with Marco Andretti, rookie Robert Wickens, Alexander Rossi who is participating in the race, and 2017 IndyCar Series champion Josef Newgarden. All four of them will be seeded at some point during the 2018 Celebrity Family Feud season. Information Taken from cbs.com Biography #TeamIndyCar Name: Alexander Rossi Age: 26 Instagram: @alexanderrossi Twitter: @AlexanderRossi Hometown: Indianapolis, Indiana Current occupation: IndyCar driver Describe what you do: I am a professional race car driver for Andretti Autosport, driving the NAPA Auto Parts Honda in the IndyCar Series, the premiere open-wheel racing series in the United States. Three words to describe you: Competitive, adaptive, and diverse. Favorite hobbies: Downhill skiing and mountain biking. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Winning the 100th running of the Indianapolis 500 in 2016. What scares you most about traveling? Food poisoning. What excites you most about traveling? Seeing the beauty of the world. What country and place would you most like to visit and why? Fiji or Thailand. They seem like they have some of the most amazing natural landscapes. What do you hope to accomplish by running the race (other than winning $1 million)? The ability to check the box of one of life's great opportunities. We are always seeking adrenaline-filled experiences outside of a race car and I hope to have lots of those experiences on the Race. Name: Conor Daly Age: 26 Instagram: @conordaly22 Twitter: @conordaly22 Hometown: Indianapolis, Indiana Current occupation: IndyCar driver Describe what you do: I am a race car driver in the Verizon IndyCar Series. Three words to describe you: Funny, outgoing, and compassionate. Favorite hobbies: Xbox, any sport, preferably basketball, go-karting. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? Becoming an IndyCar driver and competing in the Indianapolis 500. It was always my dream to make money driving race cars. What scares you most about traveling? Unfriendly Customs agents. What excites you most about traveling? New opportunities to experience the world. What country and place would you most like to visit and why? New Zealand because it looks awesome. Or basically any tropical island because I've never been to nice places like the Maldives or Belize. I really want to chill on a remote beach with crystal clear water. What do you hope to accomplish by running the race (other than winning $1 million)? I hope to gain some new skills I never thought I'd have by encountering challenges along the way. I also hope to gain some more fans for both Alex and me and IndyCar racing. Trivia *This is Conor Daly's 2nd appearance in a television show, the first being Celebrity Family Feud, in Bachelors vs. Bachelorettes and IndyCar vs. Sports Illustrated. *This is Alexander Rossi's 1st appearance in a television show. *After finishing 4th in leg 6 in the Czech Republic, Pee Saderd and Volcarona, Alex & Conor voters, flew to Saudi Arabia for the 2018 Race of Champions. Category:Teams Category:IndyCar Category:Males Category:Teams in the Amazing Race 30